


Catch a Falling Star...

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 20: Shooting Stars, F/M, Shidge Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: ... And put it in your pocket, never let it fade away...





	Catch a Falling Star...

Shiro couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this peaceful. The last time his head didn’t feel like it was about to explode and stretched tight with tension, like his entire being was watching a horror movie and waiting for the next jump-scare.

But lying on that blanket, under a starry sky, on one of many planets they had visited, Pidge beside him, his hand in hers, the two of them giggling and making up constellations and creating stories to go with them…

This was perfect.

Just as Shiro felt his eyelids droop, his body finally relaxing into the ultimate state of rest, Pidge suddenly gasped.

“What?” He asked, eyes flying wide-open. “What’s wrong?”

“Look!” Pidge said, pointing. “Shooting stars!

And, sure enough, there were shooting stars, flying by and blinking out, disappearing into time and space.

It was beautiful.

Shiro had never seen this many shooting stars back home on Earth, no matter if he was back in Japan, or home with his parents, or at the Garrison. The skies of Earth just couldn’t compare to the beautiful inkiness, to the twinkling stars above him.

Yet, nothing was as beautiful as the girl beside him, staring up at the sky in awestruck wonder.

Shiro pulled Pidge closer to him, pressing a kiss to her temple.

This was the first night in many years that Shiro had felt peace.

And it filled him with hope for the future.


End file.
